Talk:Friend Codes
Rule against ALL UPPERCASE? Should there be a rule against entire sentences in Uppercase letters? It seems to be a logical extension of the rule against bold/italic/underlined. MistofMists (talk) 13:00, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Auto-bulletting? Is there any way to make "bullets on" the default format for all new paragraphs below the hoizontal line? I don't know how the template-y stuff works, and I'd rather not spend time figuring it out. It's possible to turn bullets on for the horizontal line itself, so every new line added after it is also bulletted. But that's kind of ugly. BunsenH (talk) 17:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Tidying up the list How often does this page get a spring clean? Would it be worth adding a note to the page instructions advising active players that the list will be deleted / cleaned on dd/mm/2015 and that players are asked to re add their codes if they are still active. Maxx borchovski (talk) 19:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) : When I created the page, I transferred everything from the "Talk" page for "Community Portal", where it had been for years. I cleaned out all of the codes that were older than 2 years, on the basis that that was an age that nobody could reasonably object to. I'm fine with getting rid of old codes; I would like some discussion of what cutoff age people consider reasonable. BunsenH (talk) 15:34, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure how far back to go. If we keep the list turning over quickly, we are sure to cut the dead wood and possibly cut down the number of people who keep moving their entry to the top of the list. I don't know that it's unresonable for folk who want long friend lists to check back here each month to add their name to the list again. It will keep the list fresh with active and keen players. Maxx borchovski (talk) 18:57, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'd like to clean out the cruft, but that's mostly for "tidiness" with a bit of "makes it easier to maintain". I don't want anyone to have a valid reason to object to a code having been removed. (The squawking is annoying enough over things like duplicated codes and damage to the list.) If we got some kind of consensus about codes being removed after N'' months, or whatever, I'd be okay with that. I don't use the list myself, so I'm not inclined to issue decrees about how it should work... at least beyond such basic things as "don't be in the list multiple times", "don't keep shoving to the top of the list", and "don't mess with other people's entries". Which you have noticed are still beyond some people. :-( BunsenH (talk) 03:49, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Incidentally, if someone chooses to add their entry to the bottom of the list, or the middle or whatever, instead of the top, I'm not inclined to mess with that. Partly because I figure that it's for them to choose, partly because I'm lazy (or otherwise have bettrer ways of spending my time). I don't feel strongly about it. BunsenH (talk) 03:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) New rules proposed by tjg1308 Other rules (proposed by tjg1308, moved from the main page) These rules are not rules you have to follow these are ideas for people to decide what rules should become permanent. Vote by putting a y for yes or n for no 1) If you stop playing please remove your code from the list. Y/N 2) No scamming people Y/N 3) No removing other peoples codes Y/N : #1 is fine in principle but difficult to enforce. I have done periodic purges of codes that are older than 1 year. : It seems to me that #2 and #3 are along the lines of "we shouldn't have to tell people that, that's basic don't-be-a-jerk stuff". A problem with #3 is that if someone puts their code in multiple times, it's ''right for someone else to remove the duplicates. BunsenH (talk) 18:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Archiving Old Codes I noticed that the topic of tidying the list is mentioned and I am already thinking the list needs it. But instead of deleting we can archive, so people can look up old codes if they want. And that maybe people can re-post their code if they have been archived. We can archive roughing every: month, 3 months (1st recommendation), 6 months (2nd recommendation) or year (examples: Friend Codes/Archive December 2015 (monthly), Friend Codes/Archive 2015 (for old archives we don't want to breakdown), Friend Codes/Archive July - December 2015 (6 months), etc. Back in the day our Walls were talk pages and I archived my Talk page by month when my Talk page was very active. If we archive every 6 months to year I recommend adding month headers so if people only want to add people who have posted in the past 1-2 months they can easily. Just a suggestion. Signature Glitch Weird thing happened with signature. https://grab-the-child-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature 00:01, October 6, 2018 (UTC) : What does this have to do with the Friend Codes page? BunsenH (talk) 02:05, October 6, 2018 (UTC)